


home (is wherever i'm with you)

by fowlbyname45



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45
Summary: A love letter from Din confessing how he feels about you.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	home (is wherever i'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh, home, let me come home  
> Home is wherever I'm with you"  
> -Home, Edith Whiskers

_Cyar’ika,_

I’m writing this letter so I can attempt to put into words how much you mean to me. You already must know that you mean _something_ , but I need to tell you more. I need to tell you about the feelings I have, and have had for some time now.

When you joined my crew so long ago to help with the kid, I never expected you to steal into my heart the way you did. But then I would watch you rock that womp rat to sleep or your eyes would get bright when I came back from a tough job, and I realized that I cared for you. Maybe I shouldn’t have started hoping that you cared for me too, but I did. That hope stayed with me, and is why I’m writing this right now. Because even if you don’t feel the same way, you should at least know how honored I would be if you do.

But then I had to give up the kid, and it didn’t matter so much if you saw my face. He meant more, and so do you, _ner kar’ta_. Now that our foundling, the very thing that connected us, is gone, I don’t expect you to stay. I have nothing to offer you, except for one thing - the thing I hope you reciprocate.

Despite all that, however, I at least want you to know how special you are. You’re so strong, clever, and beautiful. _Kovid, mirdala, mesh’la._ And you mean more to me then I can even say. 

I guess what I’m trying to get at is...I love you. So much so that the sound of it must echo throughout the galaxy.

Home has always been a strange concept to me. How could a man who is always running have a place to call his own? But then I found Grogu, and then I found you, and now I know that home isn’t a place at all. It’s a person. It’s you, _cyare_. I know that everything ends and nothing lasts forever, especially after losing the kid. But if I had forever to give, I would give it to you without hesitation.

As you’re reading this, I hope you’re smiling. I hope your eyes are lit up with that familiar warmth, and that you’ll reread it again and again to remind you how I feel about you. I know I’m not the best with words, but I think these are some of the most important I’ve ever said (or in this case written), because they are some of the truest.

So thank you. Thank you for giving me home, and giving me hope.

 _Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum_.

Always,

Din

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading, as always! <3


End file.
